User blog:TheMetallicBlur/Danny Phantom VS Ben Tennyson
Description Danny Phantom VS Ben Tennyson. Two teenagers who possess the power to change form and gain different powers collide. Will Danny make Ben go ghost? will Ben 10 show Danny why it's Hero Time? Find out in this all-out brawl between ghosts and aliens! NOTE: I'm using Omniverse Ben and only Omniverse aliens. Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Transformations. The changing of your physical appearance, metaphysical personality, or sometimes DNA. Boomstick: And these two teens know a thing or two about alternate DNA. Wiz: Danny Phantom, the spectral scrapper of Amity Park Boomstick: And Ben Tennyson, the kid with the watch that's got 10 times the awesomeness. And its our-''' Wiz: Boomstick, you forgot to introduce us! '''Boomstick: Come on, Wiz! Wiz: Fine, he's Boomstick and I'm Wizard. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Man, I always wanted to say that! Danny Phantom (*Cues: Sam's X-Ray Ecto Detector - Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy*) Wiz: Young Daniel Fenton was born with parents who happened to be ghost hunters. Boomstick: And unlike most people, Danny wasn't really interested in the family business. Wiz: What he wanted to be was an astronaut, which if you ask me, is a far better occupation. Boomstick: But that didn't change his curiosity. One day, while showing his friends around his parents' lab, he discovered the Ghost Portal. Wiz: Well, technically, Danny already knew about it. Anyways, Sam encouraged Danny to activate the Ghost Portal, but Danny wasn't sure. Boomstick: See, the Ghost Portal was a very strange machine. It was designed to view a world unseen. Wiz: Boomstick, I already let you say the weapons, armor, and skills part. Please don't torture me any further. Boomstick: Fine. ''' Wiz: In less of layman's terms, the Ghost Portal is a device designed by Danny's parents to access the Ghost Zone. an alternate world where only ghosts exist. '''Boomstick: Fun fact, the Ghost Zone and Earth share a "two side of the same coin" relationship. Anything that happens to one world affects the other in some way. Wiz: Danny wasn't sure about activating the Ghost Zone since it didn't work according to his parents. Boomstick: But that wasn't the case. See, for some reason, his parents decided that it would be a good idea to put the on switch inside the Ghost Portal. Great parents there, Fenton. Wiz: Once Danny put on his jumpsuit and turned on the Ghost Portal... Singer: There was a great big flash. Everything just changed. His molecules got all rearranged! (*Cues: You Go, Goth - Nicktoons: Battle For Volcano Island*) Wiz: The Ghost Portal zapped Danny with ghostly energy, transferring ghost genes into his genes, making him a half-ghost. Boomstick: By, in his own words, "Going Ghost," Danny can become faster, stronger, and far more durable than an average human. Wiz: Stat enhancements aside, Danny also gains the abilities of many ghosts of lore, meaning he can fly, go invisible and intangible, and even overshadow people. Boomstick: Unlike most other ghosts in fiction, Danny possess the powers of teleportation, body manipulation, and even duplication, but he can only make four duplicates of himself at a time. (*Cues: Burial Ground - Nicktoons Basketball*) Wiz: Danny can also manipulate Ecto-Energy. In the Danny Phantom universe, Ecto-Energy is the essence and life force of a ghost. Boomstick: So basically, it's like Ki, Aura, Chakra, Haki, and Reishi. Wiz: Exactly. Danny can manipulate his Ecto-Energy in a number of different ways. He can fire it as a beam, generate forcefields, and increase his strength. Boomstick: Danny can also create Ecto-Energy constructs, including a sword. He can send a pulse of energy in all directions to repel away all opponents. Wiz: He also knows a technique called the Ghost Stinger, which allow Danny to fire his Ecto-Energy as electricity when touching an opponent. Boomstick: Aside from his Ecto-Energy powers, Danny has the ability to manipulate ghostly ice. He can fire intense beams of cold from his hands or eyes and even create projectiles made of ice from thin air to launch at enemies. Wiz: He can fire it as an energy wave, Ecto-Energy snowball, create ice constructs, and construct ice shields so cold they can block fire. Boomstick: Speaking of fire, Danny also has the ability to create and control ectoplasmic fire as balls or streams. But his most powerful ability is undoubtedly his Ghostly Wail. Wiz: Danny's Ghostly wail is extremely powerful. By screaming and releasing waves of Ecto-Energy, Danny unleashes a scream so strong that it can knock back an army of evil Christmas trees. (*Cues: Amity Park - Nicktoons: Globs of Doom*) Boomstick: Even without his Ghostly Wail, Danny is a force to be reckoned with. He's strong enough to kick a dragon so hard, it flies across the room and it was dazed! Wiz: He's also strong enough to lift a bus full of schoolchildren and knock down Technus' battlesuit with a single punch. Boomstick: His durability is also something to behold. In his human form, he's survived being smacked by an evil Sphinx. In his ghost form, he's gotten up from being hit by a cannonball, and has survived being struck by a sentient spacecraft and then thrown onto the street. Wiz: He's fast enough to dodge missiles, catch an arrow in flight, and can clock up speeds of up to 112 miles per hour. And Danny also possesses incredible skill as well. He's skilled enough to defeat Valerie Grey and Skulker in combat. This is impressive because they're both ghost hunters and Valerie's a 9th degree black belt. Boomstick: He's also managed to hold his own against other half-ghosts too, like Vlad Plasmius, who possesses far more experience with his powers. and he even managed to defeat his alternate future self, Dark Danny. Wiz: But Danny is not unstoppable. His intangibility is consciously activated, meaning it's not an automatic defense. And should Danny be overtaxed, he will revert back to his human form. Boomstick: Speaking of which, Danny's Ghostly Wail can end up overtaxing him if he uses it 2-3 times. Wiz: And as a ghost, Danny has three specific weaknesses: Anti-Ghost Technology, Blood Blossoms, and Ecto-Ranium, which is pretty much Nickelodeon's answer to Kryptonite. Boomstick: But Danny Phantom is a half-ghost with tons of determination. Not even a planet-busting asteroid made of Ecto-Ranium will make Danny back down from the challenge. Danny: Forget it pal! Your money can't buy my mom, it can't buy the Packers and it can't BUY ME! Ben Tennyson (*Cues: Grand Canyon - Ben 10: Protector of Earth*) Wiz: Ben Tennyson was only 10 years old when he went on this summer vacation with his Grandpa Max and cousin Gwendolyn. Boomstick: It's just Gwen. Wiz: Yeah, but we all know how mad she gets when she's called Gwen. Boomstick: Right. They went camping together, but it didn't exactly start out great. Wiz: Then Ben decided to take a walk, and little did he know that this walk would change his life forever. Boomstick: During his summer vacation, a alien warlord named Vilgax was attacking the ship of an alien named Xylene. Wiz: Xylene's ship contained the Omnitrix, a powerful level 20 tech device. Once Vilgax's shields went down for some reason, Xylene blasted him and mortally wounded him. Boomstick: But it was fine since he shot down Xylene's ship. To prevent Vilgax from getting the Omnitrix, Xylene sent it down to Earth for Max to get it. Wiz: But Ben got the watch by mistake and could only wear it because his dna is the same as Max's. Even once he learned that, he still continued his heroics. Boomstick: When Ben, Gwen, and former enemy, Kevin Levin were chasing one of Ben's enemies, Zombozo, and after they apprehended him, Gwen left Ben to go to college. Wiz: Pretty smart idea. Kevin left Ben because he found a place near Gwen's campus. Once Ben left them, met his future partner Rook, Ben Tennyson put on the hero job once again. (*Cues: Bellwood (Combat) - Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks*) Boomstick: Ben wields the true Omnitrix, because the Omnitrix he used as a kid was just a prototype. This Omnitrix lets Ben turn into aliens and even change from mid-battle with the Quick Change Feature. And if his life is ever in danger, the Omnitrix will turn him into the alien he needs to survive it. Wiz: To be clear, we're only using Ben's Omniverse aliens. This includes Feedback, a Conductoid. Feedback has the ability to absorb any form of energy and fire it back as electricity. Boomstick: Feedback can drain energy using his antennae and tail and directly siphon it out of them. But if he's feeling lazy, he can always just have them give him energy and absorb it using his tail, antennae, or even his hands. Wiz: Feedback can also use the electricity he's drained as a means to power his punches. Boomstick: He's also able to use Bloxx, a Segmentasapien. which apparently means you're a monkey made out of Lego bricks. Something tells me that Bloxx's species is probably a To'Kustar's worst nightmare. Wiz: Bloxx possesses incredible strength and durability. He has the ability to detach parts of his body as a means of escape and can quickly regenerate. Boomstick: Bloxx can also shapeshift and turn into multiple things like a bridge, cylinder, dome, or even a catapult. Wiz: Bloxx can also shapeshift his hands as well, allowing him to turn his hands into personal shields and even a gun called the Bloxx-lobber which fires explosive blocks at an enemy. Boomstick: Next up is one of my favorites, Gravattack, a Galilean. Wiz: Fun fact, Galileans are famous for being wise and patient beings. Boomstick: Gravattack has the ability to manipulate gravity in any way he wants. He can suspend them in the air and send them flying back or forth or slam em to the ground with the wave of his hand. Wiz: Gravattack can even manipulate his own gravity and curl up into a planetoid and place foes into an orbital track, causing them to fly in circles at very high speeds. Gravattack can also use his powers defensively by forming walls, barriers, and domes. Boomstick: Then you've got Crashhopper, an alien whose species name is unknown. Crashhopper's legs are super powerful, allowing him to jump incredibly high and then just crashing down on his opponents. Wiz: Crashhopper can also use his head as a battering ram and due to the great power of his legs, he can use them effectively in combat. (*Cues: Ultimate Combat 3 - Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction*) Boomstick: Then there's Ball Weevil, an alien whose species is also unknown. Man, why didn't the writers confirm the species name of most of the aliens? Wiz: Ball Weevil has the ability to spew out plasma from his mouth which can shape into orbs. By rolling on these plasma balls, Ball Weevil's plasma can absorb matter. The more matter it takes in, the larger it gets. The larger it gets, the bigger and more powerful the explosion is. Boomstick: Now we're cooking! Ball Weevil can also control when the sticky plasma explodes. But when he's feeling lazy, he can always just kick the plasma at his enemies. Wiz: Ball Weevil can also fire his plasma like a rope to tie up his enemies and his plasma can also absorb energy as well and he can climb on walls. Boomstick: Then you've got Walkatrout, an Ickthyperambuloid. Walkatrout has a slippery body and can breathe underwater, but that's all he's good for. Wiz: Pesky Dust is a Nemuina, meaning he can fly and project dust that puts foes to sleep. Boomstick: He even has the ability to manipulate the dreams of the people he's put to sleep. Wiz: His other forms includes Mole-Stache, whose species is unknown. Boomstick: Mole-Stache's mustache is free-forming and maneuverable, making them useful in combat. He can even use his mustache to fly Tails style. Wiz: And them there's The Worst. Boomstick: Um Wiz, I'm pretty sure Walkatrout is the worst. Wiz: No, no, his name is literally The Worst. Boomstick: Oh. Well, he's an Atrocian with superhuman endurance. Wiz: One of his more useful forms is Kickin Hawk, another alien whose species is unknown. He possess incredible strength and speed. He's also regarded as one of Ben's greatest hand-to-hand fighters and possesses extremely powerful legs. Boomstick: One of his more frightening aliens is Toepick, whose species is unknown, again. He possesses a nightmarish face. Wiz: Astrodactyl is one Ben's faster aliens, and while his species is unknown, he come from the planet Terradino, the same home planet of Humuoungousaur. Boomstick: Astrodactyl can fly using his jetpack and wings and possesses internal star power. Wiz: This star power allows him to create propulsion blasts from his jetpack to attack enemies behind him, create energy whips, and he can shoot a blast of energy from his mouth. (*Cues: Extreme Earth Makeover: Malware Edition - Ben 10 Omniverse*) Boomstick: Then there's the no-nonsense tough guy Bullfrag, an Incursean. Wiz: Oh, look! An alien whose species HAS been revealed! Boomstick: Bullfrag has excellent hand-to-hand skills, though not on the level of Kickin Hawk, a long and prehensile tongue, and inflate his chest like a normal frog to repel enemies and gain momentum to jump. Wiz: He also has Atomix, whose species is unknown, again. Boomstick: Atomix is able to create and manipulate nuclear energy using his hands. He often chants HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA! whenever he charges up energy, like Goku with his Kamehameha. ''' Wiz: Atomix does not need to chant, but doing so focuses an attack's power, making it stronger. He can also activate the cylinders on his arms and his Omnitrix-shaped chest to melt objects on him. Atomix also has three known special moves that he can use. '''Boomstick: Like the Fissile Whistle, a flying ramming attack. His Nuclear Winner is a huge blast of energy that can knock out Ultimate Spidermonkey and the entire area, and his Fusion Cuisine, which is a fusion ball that can burn up Zs'Skayr and blind everyone in the room. Wiz: Gutrot is another alien whose species is unknown, but regardless, he's one of my favorite aliens. His innards contain many gaseous chemicals, making him a walking chemical laboratory which he can unleash from the nozzles on his body and he seems to be immune to his own gases. Boomstick: He can produce Sulphur Dioxide, which is... something! Wiz: Sulphur Dioxide is a toxic gas that can be used as tear gas. He can also produce Nitrous Oxide. Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: Laughing gas. Boomstick: Oh yeah! The thing Joker used to defeat Sweet Tooth. Wiz: He can also exert Fluoromethyl-hexafluoroisopropyl-ether, a gas that can be used to induce short-term memory loss. Boomstick: And finally, he can emit corrosive gas for offense. Wiz: And last but not least is Whampire, a Vladat. Whampire can hypnotize beings with his eyes and can spit Corrupturas at people's foreheads. Boomstick: Once said Corruptura attaches to one's forehead, Whampire has complete control of their movements. Wiz: Whampire also has Infra-Red Vision, allowing him to see the nerves and energy and he can even drain the life force of theirs with his fangs. Boomstick: Whampire can also hang upside down like a real bat and does his best thinking this way. Wiz: Should he be covered, Whampire can create a huge sonic explosion that can blow his enemies away. And he can also turn into a small bat, even though he can naturally fly. (*Cues: Vilgax Hunter on the Loose - Ben 10: Protector of Earth*) Boomstick: It's no secret why Ben Tennyson is one of Cartoon Network's greatest warriors. As Feedback, he's strong enough to punch a boulder apart, tough enough to survive the vacuum of space, and can go toe-to-toe with Zs'Skayr. And while Feedback's limit on how much energy he can absorb is unknown, he can absorb a Universal Big Bang in his hands. Wiz: Bloxx is strong enough to throw a car with one hand and he can survive an explosion unscathed. Boomstick: Gravattack is strong enough to punch a hole in the ground, tough enough to take hits from Fistrick's armor, and he's defeated Sixsix, Sevenseven, Eighteight, and Attea all at once! Wiz: Crashhopper is strong enough to bounce around Milleous, take hits from Kuphulu who can shatter wooden boxes, and is agile to jump from pillar to pillar. Boomstick: Ball Weevil is agile enough to dodge laser blasts, strong enough to stop his own plasma ball, and his plasma rope is so strong that it can momentarily stop Princess Looma. Wiz: Pesky Dust has beaten Charles Zennith by putting him to sleep. And believe it or not, The Worst actually has feats. Boomstick: He can survive acids and withstand blasts of energy and he even defeated Malice, an Appoplexian, by straight up taking a beating from him for three hours straight, causing Malice to be tired and just give up. Wiz: Mole-Stache's mustache is strong enough to lift a truck and he's defeated Fistrick, who is strong enough to punch a punching bag off its chain across a room, tough enough to recover from getting thrown into a wall, and skilled enough to teach Muroids how to fight, walk on two legs, fight, use machinery, and say bro. Boomstick: To get an animal to talk is impressive in it of itself. Kickin Hawk is strong enough to kick a soccer ball so hard that it ends up destroying a building, tough enough to get up from being smashed into the floor, and fast enough to blitz Rook in a soccer match. Wiz: He apparently learned how to play soccer at the Plumber Academy, though why they would teach such a thing is preposterous. Boomstick: He's also defeated Fistrick in hand-to-hand and even defeated Liam, a creature of the same species. And Toepick's face is scary that not even Zombozo, a person who practically eats fear, couldn't be afraid of him. Wiz: Astrodactyl is strong enough to rip apart a plasma similar to what Ball Weevil makes, fast enough to fly from space to Anur Transyl, and he's gone toe-to-toe with Incurseans and Psyphon's gang, who were using Plumber tech. Boomstick: Bullfrag's tongue is strong enough to smash boxes, and it's tensile strength is so strong that it can slow the Billions Tower sign to a near standstill after it fell from the top of the skyscraper. And he's able to go toe-to-toe with Vilgax's Squid Momsters. Wiz: Which are fast enough to catch XLR8. Boomstick: Atomix is strong enough to one-shot Negative Ultimate Humoungousaur with a single punch. Wiz: Ultimate Humoungousaur is able to take on Sir George when he wielded Ascalon, and when Ascalon's power was misused, it destroyed a planet. Boomstick: Atomix can kick something like a ball of mana containing Gwen, Kevin, Zed, Grandpa Max, Azmuth, and Rook inside almost past a planet's atmosphere. Wiz: Gutrot possesses incredible intelligence and knowledge. Not only is he smart enough to understand chemicals and how they work, but he can also discuss the consequences of time travel along Rook and Spanner. Boomstick: He's also pretty smart in terms of biology as he was able to understand a creature so well that he managed to create a gas specifically to target it. Wiz: Whampire is strong enough to hold off a horde of Ectonurites, Loboans, Thep Khufans, and Transylians before being overrun. Boomstick: But even when he's overrun, his sonic explosion can blow them all back about dozens of miles. He can even produce enough force to make them ring a large bell. (*Cues: Null Void: Combat - Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks*) Wiz: But Ben does have his weaknesses. He can be cocky and arrogant and the Omnitrix can time him out at the worst possible times. Fortunately, it recharges quickly. But Ben's aliens themselves have weaknesses. Boomstick: While Feedback can absorb a lot of energy, his energy reserves deplete with use, requiring him to drain more energy. Wiz: Enough force can break Bloxx's body apart, but he can always regenerate. He's also vulnerable to acids, whether liquidous or gaseous. Boomstick: Gravattack's huge body makes it hard to move in tight spaces and enough damage to his core can cause Gravattack to enter meltdown and even explode. Wiz: And sudden changes in mass can throw Gravattack off his orbit. And he can't stop someone from using energy attacks. Boomstick: Crashhopper can be stuck in mucus sacs and can't jump from high altitudes. And if his legs are hit right, he's move backwards automatically. Wiz: And Ball Weevil is just as susceptible to his plasma balls as anyone else. Boomstick: Walkatrout is totally useless in combat and The Worst lacks any offensive options. Wiz: KIckin Hawk's hands are not suited for fine-manipulation and Toepick's face is his only means of offense. Boomstick: Toepick's face can also terrify him if he looks at a reflective surface. It's also ineffective against beings that lack eyes such as Vulpimancers and does not affect beings that lack emotion like robots. Wiz: Also, his top heavy body can make him lose balance with ease. Boomstick: Astrodactyl, like Humoungousaur, is vulnerable to electricity and if Bullfrag's tongue is strained, it'll hurt and he's weak to a strong smell. Wiz: Atomix is boundlessly overconfident, which can cause a meltdown and can be tired after using up most of his energy. But considering the fact that he can defeat Ultimate Humoungousaur and Ultimate Spidermonkey with no effort, it would take a lot to overtax him. Boomstick: Some of Gutrot's gases are flammable like Sulphur Dioxide and people with a gas mask are immune to Gutrot's gases. Though I doubt they'd be immune to corrosive gas. Wiz: Whampire is vulnerable to light, like an actual vampire, and if he reverts, any Corruptura on his victims forehead will break, freeing the victim. Whampire's Corrupturas can't attach to anyone with a slimy body like Hobble, and can't tag intangible foes. Though it should be noted that they can still attach to them if tangible. Boomstick: Also, Cyborgs are immune to both Corrupturas and Whampire's hypnosis. Wiz: But one thing remains certain, when facing Ben Tennyson, chances are you're gonna lose ten times over. Mad Ben: You cheated! Ben Tennyson: There are rules to this? Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Albedo Boss - Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks*) Ben was driving around on his Tenn-Speed when suddenly he was called by Rook. Rook: Ben, are you busy at the moment? Ben: Not really, why? Rook: You have been challenged by someone of Amity Park named Danny Phantom. Ben: Ok, where is he? Danny then appeared behind Ben while floating. Danny: Right behind you. Danny flew down to the ground. Danny: Let's see what you're made of! Ben Tennyson: Alrighty, then. Fight! (*Cues: All Hail Shadow Nightcore [Orchestrated by MortonDude]*) Ben activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Feedback. Danny fired Ecto-Energy at Feedback, but he absorbed it and fired it back as electricity, knocking Danny down. Danny: That's alright. I just won't use Ecto-Energy. Feedback: Who said you had to? Danny flew towards Feedback to kick him, but Feedback dodged, grabbed his foot, and slammed him down. He threw Danny a good distance. Feedback extended his antennae and drained energy out of Danny, prompting him to go intangible. Feedback then fired some balls of electricity at Danny, shocking him. Feedback: Time to mix it up! Feedback hit the Omnitrix and turned into Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl: Time for some air-to-air combat! Danny: Couldn't agree more! Astrodactyl and Danny flew into the skies. Danny fired Ecto-Energy, but Astrodactyl dodged and hit Danny with his energy whips. Danny summoned three clones. Astrodactyl: Eat my dust, suckers! Astrodactyl released an energy propulsion, blasting all four Dannys. Danny absorbed his clones back. Astrodactyl proceeded to hit Danny with both whips, but Danny caught both of them. He threw the whips up while holding them, using the Ghost Stinger technique. Astrodactyl was launched into a building and then fell on the floor. Astrodactyl: Feedback's gonna teach you a lesson again! Astrodactyl hits the Omnitrix, but turns into Kickin Hawk. Kickin Hawk: Oh, come on! Danny proceeded to fly down on Kickin Hawk with both fists coming out. Danny: Alright birdbrain. I bet this is gonna hurt at 112 miles per hour! Kickin Hawk anticipated Danny's attack and then did a roundhouse kick just as Danny was closing in, kicking him through a building, reverting him back to human form. The Omnitrix then turned Kickin Hawk back into Ben. Danny: I'm going ghost! Danny summoned two white rings around him and turned into Danny Phantom once again. Ben: Maybe its time to fight ghost with ghost, or in my case, Ghostfreak! Ben dialed in Ghostfreak, but turned into Feedback instead. Feedback: Seriously, Omnitrix? Fine. Danny summoned three other clones. Danny and his clones fired spikes of ice at Feedback, but he managed to dodge them. Feedback plugged his tail onto one of Danny's clones and started draining it. Danny's clone went intangible and unplugged himself. Danny and his clones surrounded Feedback and charged towards him, but Feedback dodged by jumping up. Feedback then fired electricity at Danny and his clones, harming them. Feedback: Maybe Shocksquatch can give some higher voltage! Feedback slammed his Omnitrix, but got Walkatrout. Walkatrout: You have got to be kidding me! Now is not a good time! Danny and his clones flew back only to realize that Ben had turned into a useless fish alien. Danny flew towards Walkatrout. Walkatrout ran, but was then grabbed by Danny. Danny: Let's play volleyball! Danny's clones started using Walkatrout as a volleyball, spiking him underhand and overhand. Walkatrout: Ow! Ouch! Ok! Oof! Ok, that really hurt. One of Danny's clones hit the Omnitrix symbol, turning Ben into Crashhopper. Crashhopper then kicked one of Danny's clones in the face and pushed him back far away. He then landed on the ground. Crashhopper: Crashhopper? I'll take it! Crashhopper then started juming off cars and and then jumped off the side of a building. Danny's clone fired Ecto-Energy at Crashhopper, but he was able to charge through and hit Danny super hard. Danny absorbed his clones and fired an Ecto-Energy snowball at Crashhopper, but he jumped up and landed on Danny, knocking him down to the street, reverting him back to human form. Crashhopper timed out and turned back into Ben. Danny summoned the two rings and went ghost. Ben: Maybe Gravattack will make you realize the gravity of your situation. Ben dialed in Gravattack and transformed into him. Gravattack: Wait? I got what I asked for? Maybe I'm starting to figure this thing out! Danny: How many aliens can you turn into? Gravattack: Dozens. Gravattack activated his gravity powers and then slammed Danny onto the floor. He then pushed Danny back into the wall. Gravattack reeled him in to punch him, but Danny went intangible. Danny: Ha! I bet you don't have a single alien that can counter my intangibility! Gravattack: Don't bet on it. Gravattack activated his powers. Danny went intangible. Gravattack started to make Danny move in circles, making him dizzy. Danny: Wha? What's going on? Gravattack: You can't phase through gravity. Gravattack slammed his Omnitrix and turned into Mole-Stache. Mole-Stache: Mole-Stache? I do say! This should be quite fancy. Mole-Stache started punching Danny with his mustaches and then flew near him and tried to bite him on the leg, but Danny dodged and kicked him hard onto the street. Mole-Stache: Maybe Bloxx will teach you a lesson! Mole-Stache slammed his Omnitrix, but got Gutrot instead. Gutrot: I think this thing is just trolling me right now. No matter. This is another one of my aliens who can counter your intangibility. Danny: Yeah, right. How? Danny went intangible. (*Cues: Live and Learn Nightcore [Orchestrated by MortonDude]*) Gutrot released Sulphur Dioxide. Danny smelled it, causing him to tear up. Danny: Ahh! My eyes! Gutrot then released corrosive gas, harming Danny. Danny teleported away from the gas cloud, but reverted back to human. Gutrot timed out, turning him back to Ben. Danny went ghost once more and Ben turned into Pesky Dust. Danny: A fairy? Hahahaha!! This'll be almost too easy! Pesky Dust: Despite what you'd believe, this alien can also counter your intangibility. Danny: I'd like to see you try. Pesky Dust unleashed some dust onto Danny, he went intangible, but he smelled it and fell asleep. Pesky Dust then entered Danny's dream and made him dream that Ben's aliens surrounded him in an elevator. Danny: I'm going ghost! I said I'm going ghost! No. No. No! Stay away! Pesky Dust hit the Omnitrix and transformed into Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil spat up some plasma and got on it. He started rolling it around and got Danny inside. He then rolled his plasma ball into a junkyard and started absorbing all the junk there, making the ball grow bigger. Ball Weevil then got off his ball and then ran to a safe distance and detonated it, waking Danny up and launching him sky high. Ball Weevil hit the Omnitrix symbol and turned into Bullfrag. Bullfrag grabbed Danny with his tongue and brought him down to the ground, reverting him to human form. Bullfrag then reverted to Ben. Nighttime had started to come. Danny went ghost and Ben transformed into Whampire. Whampire flew towards Danny and attempted to slash him, but Danny went intangible and kicked him into a billboard. Whampire: Your intangiblity can't counter this! Whampire attempted to hypnotize Danny and succeeded. Whampire: Alright, ghost boy. Summon clones of yourself. Danny summoned his clones, who were also under mind control. Whampire: Fight amongst yourselves! The clones of Danny started attacking each other. One clone fired a ray of Ecto-Energy at another. Another clone fired icicles, but the other summoned an ice shield to block it. They started punching and kicking each other. Whampire: Merge back together. The clones merged back together. Whampire snapped and freed Danny from his control. Danny: Ok, so you can counter my intangibility. But can you counter my invisibility? Danny went invisible, but Whampire could see his nerves and his energy. Danny flew to punch Whampire, but Whampire blocked his punch and slashed him in the face and then punched him far away. Danny: Ugh! This isn't good. Whampire hit the Omnitrix symbol and turned into Atomix. Danny fired a blast of Ecto-Energy. Atomix fired a blast of nuclear energy that overpowered Danny's Ecto-Energy ray and sent him flying through buildings. Danny teleported in front of Atomix and punched him in the face, but waved his hand in pain. He summoned a shield of ice, but Atomix destroyed it with a mere flick of his finger, knocking Danny into a wall. Atomix hit the Omnitrix and turned into Bloxx. Danny fired some rays of Ecto-Energy at Bloxx, but he blocked by turning his hand into a shield. Danny flew in to kick Bloxx and he broke apart on purpose. Bloxx then reformed into a dome and surrounded Danny. Danny went intangible and flew out of Bloxx. Danny: You can't trap me! Bloxx stuck out his head. Bloxx: Oh, like I really didn't know you were going to do that! Bloxx started reforming back to normal and turned his hands into Bloxx-lobbers and fired at Danny. Danny tried to avoid them, but got hit in the face with one of them. Danny was about to fire the Ghostly Wail, but Bloxx seized the opportunity and stretched out his hands to punch Danny with both hands so hard that he created a shockwave, knocking the Ghost Boy into a billboard. Ben timed out and reverted back to normal. Danny fell from the billboard and turned back into human form. Ben: Big Chill ought to cool off your intangibility. Ben slammed the Omnitrix, but got The Worst instead. The Worst: Oh real funny, Omnitrix. Danny went ghost and flew over to find his opponent turned into some plushy blob. Danny smirked and fired a blast of Ecto-Energy at the Worst, koncking him back. Danny then kicked the Worst onto a wall. The Worst hit the Omnitrix and turned into Toepick. Toepick started to open his cage and revealed his face. Danny was about to fire, but was utterly horrified by Toepick's face, causing him to scream bloody murder. Toepick then turned into Ball Weevil. Danny: I'm ok. I can do this. Ball Weevil spat up some plasma and started to roll on it. Danny fired Ecto-Energy at it, hoping to blow it up. But instead the plasma grew larger. Danny then got caught in the ball. Ball Weevil jumped off and detonated it with Danny inside, knocking him to the floor and reverting him back. (*Cues: His World Nightcore [Orchestrated by MortonDude]*) Ben: Feedback's gonna drain you dry! Ben dialed the Omnitrix to turn into Feedback, but instead got Bullfrag. Bullfrag hopped to punch Danny, but he went intangible, causing Bullfrag to go through him. Bullfrag turned around wrapped up Danny with his tongue and slammed him down to the ground. Bullfrag then hit Danny with his tongue and spun to hit Danny, but he caught Bullfrag's tongue and used the Ghost Stinger, electrocuting Bullfrag and knocking him into the way of a moving car. Bullfrag: Come on, Omnitrix, Feedback. Bullfrag hit the Omnitrix, but got Mole-Stache instead. Mole-Stache tried to punch Danny, but he caught Mole-Stache's mustache and used the Ghost Stinger once again and threw Mole-Stache up. Mole-Stache hit the Omnitrix and got Ball Weevil. He spat plasma at Danny's face and detonated it once he landed on the ground. Danny reverted back to human form and Ben went back to human form. Danny went ghost and Ben turned into Atomix. Danny and Atomix flew around the city, blasting each other with nuclear energy and Ecto-Energy respectively. They ended up above the roof of an abandoned building. Danny: Time to do what I should've done a long time ago! Danny flew towards Atomix in order to overshadow him, but he turned into goop all over Atomix. Atomix activated his cylinders, burning Danny. He then grabbed Danny and threw him down onto the roof. Danny: Wha? How? Atomix: The Omnitrix protects me from being possessed. HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA! Nuclear Winner! Atomix used the Nuclear Winner on the ghost child completely obliterating him with out a trace. He then flew off. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: End Credits - Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction*) Boomstick: I don't think Ben's gonna be real famous around Amity Park. Wiz Danny may have had all of his abilities from the get-go, but that alone couldn't stop Ben as he has far more combat experience. Danny has originally 14 at he show's start at was 16 at the end, meaning he's had 3 years of combat experience. However, Ben has had the Omnitrix since he was 10 and used it when he was 11. While he was out of the action for ages 12-14, he later started fighting crime at 15 and is now 16, giving him 4 years of combat experience. One year over Danny. Boomstick: It didn't help Danny that the Omnitrix has shown to have a defense mechanism against possession as seen in the Original Series episode "Ghostfreaked Out" Four Arms: Ghostfreak! Gwen: Uggh! Major horror show! Ghostfreak: You ain't seen nothing yet. (*Ghostfreak goes to possess Four Arms but turns into goop. Four Arms grabs him and throws him off*) Ghostfreak: Hmph! It seems I cannot merge with your alien forms! Wiz: It also didn't help that Ben had numerous aliens to counter Danny's intangiblity in more ways than one. For example, just because Danny couldn't be touched didn't mean he couldn't smell, meaning he was still vulnerable to gutrot and Pesky Dust. Boomstick: And even though he was intangible, he could still see, meaning he was still vulnerable to Toepick's nightmarish face and Whampire's hypnosis. Wiz: And Danny's intangiblity didn't protect him from gravity, making him susceptible to Gravattack's powers. Boomstick: Plus, Whampire's infra-red vision allowed him to see Danny even when he was invisible. And Feedback's energy absorption powrs made Ecto-Energy useless. Wiz: You could argue and say that because Ecto-Energy is a natural life essence, Feedback could not absorb it. However, Feedback is capable of absorbing mana. For those of you unaware, in the Ben 10 universe, mana is described as life energy. Darkstar: What the? Ghostfreak: Mana is life energy, Mike. I'm a ghost, so I don't have any to absorb! Wiz: And because Danny's Ghostly Wail is made of energy, this means that Feedback can absorb it too. Boomstick: Danny's duplication was good, but Ben has aliens to counter that too like Whampire and Gravattack. Plus, while Dany has never fought anyone quite like Ben 10, Ben's battled and defeated spectral enemies before. Wiz: And while Danny has often defeated powerful foes like Vlad and Dark Danny, most of the time, Danny has often had to rely on Anti-Ghost technology just to stand a chance. Boomstick: And even though Danny had the potential to expose the weaknesses of most of Ben's aliens, he wouldn't exactly know that. Wiz: And it also didn't help that Ben had aliens like The Worst and Atomix to outlast Danny. Atomix, in particular, couldn't be overtaxed by Danny whatsoever. Boomstick: Atomix once managed to straight up one-shot Negative Ultimate Humoungousaur with just once punch! Wiz: Ultimate Humoungousaur has managed to take hits from Ascalon, a sword so powerful that when misused, it can destroy a planet. Boomstick: And we can easily prove that Danny isn't a Planet Buster on his own. In the Series finale of Danny Phantom called Phantom Planet, Danny needed the entire ghost population to turn the Earth intangible. (*Cues: Big Bad Psyphon - Ben 10: Omniverse*) Wiz: The fact that Danny needed the entire population of ghosts to make the Earth intangible proves that he is far from reaching Atomix's level on his own. Boomstick: In the end, Danny Phantom didn't stand a ghost of a chance. Wiz: The winner is Ben 10. Advantages and Disadvantages Ben 10 - Winner *+More experienced *+Better versatility *+The Worst could take all of Danny's punishment *+Omnitrix protects against overshadowing *+Has battled and defeated spectral enemies *+Ecto-Energy vulnerable to absorption by Feedback *+Atomix was overkill *+Whampire could see and drain Ecto-Energy reserves *-Walkatrout *-Astrodactyl was vulnerable to Ghost Stinger *-Omnitrix could act random Danny Phantom - Loser *+Has all powers at once *+Can regerante if melted by Gutrot's acidic gas *+Ghost Stinger effective against foes who uses tendril-like parts to attack *-Less experienced *-Closest thing to Ben was Amorpho, who is not a combat ghost *-Augmentation of power delayed the inevitable *-Cannot create enough clones to outnumber Ben *-Usually relies on outside help to defeat greater threats *-Would underestimate Pesky Dust and Ball Weevil at first Category:Blog posts